


A Technician's Tale

by AuraMeche



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, During Force Awakens, Human BB8, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraMeche/pseuds/AuraMeche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After narrowly escaping a massacre at the cost of her comrade's freedom, a young woman is trapped by a net. Would all of her suffering have been for nothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Technician's Tale

Only a few steps forward, and she had already failed her mission. The galaxy's greatest pilot had sacrificed his freedom to buy her time, only for her to get caught in this net. A horrid little creature atop a cybernetic steed had tossed it while she had stopped to rest, attempting to recover from the rather traumatic day she experienced. It is like nothing on this planet is sacred, one stops to shed tears only for another to take advantage of such an opportunity. She thrashed, and fought the net as forcefully as she could, but to no avail. Her dainty arms were useless against the chain links that now trapped her. So she screamed. Cried out, as unlikely as it appears maybe there was someone who could care enough to save her. 

The creature began jabbering at her in a foreign dialect. It moved its arms around frantically while doing so, a sight that might've been funny in any situation but this. Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she thought she could hear footsteps running towards her. Suddenly, another voice began barking in the same dialect. She felt hands lifting the net from her, and was picked up by someone. It was a human woman, who appeared to be a scavenger by the quality of her clothing. Her attention seemed to still be focused on the small creature, yelling and pointing in the same dialect. It appeared to argue at first, before it eventually scoffed. With a crack of its whip and what the technician assumed were curses in its language, the creature rode away. The woman gently put her down, her brown eyes gazing at the white clad woman. "Oh, thank you! I truly did believe I would perish on this p-," The scavenger put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Shh, it's all right. That was just a Teedo. Probably just wanted to sell someone like you back home for a ransom, he has no respect for anyone," The woman soothed. "......Oh.." Was all Bebe could think to say. Looking up, she noticed the other woman was staring intently towards her hair. "Your com unit's bent," Was murmured, and the scavenger grabbed the headband from her auburn locks. Bebe had to look down to hide her flush. "Where'd you come from?" The brunette questioned, smoothing it out. A frown. "I am not supposed to tell, it is classified," She dutifully responded, standing up as tall as she could. "Classified, really?" "Yup." The red head felt her headband being placed back on her head.  
"Me too, big secret," The woman replied, her tone making it sound like a joke. She stood up, easily towering over Bebe, and pointed towards the setting sun.  
"Niima Outpost is that way." A gesture to the East. "Stay off Kelvin Ridge,"  
"Keep away from the sinking fields in the North, or you'll drown in the sand," The scavenger concluded, with an arm stretched out to the North. She began walking the opposite direction, carrying a giant baton Bebe had not noticed on her back.  
"You are so very kind!" The dainty woman called. With a slight hesitation, she lightly jogged after her, the sand slowing her movement.  
"... I would like to come with you!" Bebe declared. The scavenger turned, obviously annoyed. "Don't follow me, town is that way!" The red head faltered a bit, until she put on a jubilant smile. "Oh, then can I stay with you?"  
"No!" They stared at each other for a moment, until the technician lowered her head.  
"I am scared," She confessed, her body quivering once more. The brunette's eyes seemed to soften. The woman stood still for a moment, until finally, she gestured for Bebe to follow. Needless to say, she was ecstatic, and almost danced and she ran to walk side by side with her. "In the morning, you go," The scavenger murmured.  
"Thank you, again," Bebe chirped.  
"You're welcome,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, chap! I wrote this story to show to a friend, which is why I made BB8's identity vague at the beginning. This is actually the first work I posted here, so constructive criticism (or any criticism really) is welcome! And if it wasn't obvious enough, I don't own Star Wars and all characters belong to the Walt Disney company. Thanks again!


End file.
